Crystal Blue Persuasion
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Mamoru tags along with Usagi and crew for a lazy beach day, but Ami has other plans in store for him. [Smut]


_follow me on Twitter WaddleFuck for updates and good shit._

* * *

The sun beat down in pleasant waves against Mamoru's skin, but with his back literally against the wall of an outdoor shower, the only thing he could feel was the cold sweat on his brow, and the soft, warm hands pressing against his chest.

Then, the cool lips beginning to flit against his skin, bastened by warm breaths from a mirthful, playful giggle.

This was not what he had signed up for at all. All he wanted was to doze off like a lazy slob, soaking up the summer sun, get a nice tan.

As one of those hands slid down to the ever-growing bulge in his swimming trunks, Mamoru clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight, wondering where it all went wrong.

* * *

Only a couple hours ago, it seemed the day was going to be a normal, relaxing summer beach day. Per Usagi's insistence that they needed a "guy to ward off any creeps", Mamoru was tagging along with her and her gaggle of friends to a beach half an hour south of the city. He agreed, expecting for a nice soak in the sun after a long and dreary quarter.

But of course, this was Usagi he was dealing with, and it only took a few minutes on the train bound to the beach city for him to start second-guessing his decision.

Now, one might think a college guy on summer vacation would be at least somewhat excited to chauffer a bunch of cute teenagers frolicking around in skimpy swimsuits, but for a while he felt more like a glorified and unpaid babysitter than anything else (just on the train over Usagi kept tugging on his sleeve, begging him to buy her a popsicle after sucking down five of them that he had bought).

So it was to his great relief that once the sight of the ocean, glimmering in all of its summery shimmer, caught the eyes of the girls, Usagi was the one most transfixed, raring to jump out of the train at the first chance.

Once they actually arrived, all the girls pretty much instantly ran into the beckoning blue of the sea, leaving Mamoru to sort out all of their belongings and set up the beach umbrella and other essentials in the sand.

For a moment, it seemed like his ideal beach day was beginning to pan out. Posted up as a sort of lifeguard/watchdog, lounging in a reclined beach chair with city pop playing from a portable radio like a melodic tonic, enjoying the relative quiet of a beach that seemed to be reserved all to themselves.

Then, behind the dark haze of his shades, Mamoru's eyes began to wander.

As much as he was used to the sight of Usagi and her friends, from the very mature model-tier looks of Minako, to the stronger and more athletic vibe from Makoto, they were all very beautiful, but Mamoru saw them every day, and the allure pretty much faded at this point.

That is, until his eyes fixated onto a particular friend: Ami.

He had always subconsciously dismissed her somewhat. Unlike the loudness of Usagi, the brazenly airheaded charm of Minako, Ami was the one girl in the group of friends that was always in the background, quiet, pleasant, unnoticed.

But now, Mamoru found that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. As she played and pranced around in the sun, for the first time, he started seeing her as a woman. She was always a little more modestly dressed than everyone else, and that applied to the skintight one-piece swimsuit she wore today: a cute little number with blue and white stripes, its rubbery water-resistant fabric looking as if it were stitched directly on her lithe form.

A lump formed in his throat the longer he stared, the longer he noticed Ami's assets: the tight curve of her waist, the firmness of those thighs. That adorable tomboyish haircut only made her overall image that much more alluring, a sort of cutesy juxtaposition to her budding, nubile body. He was transfixed.

All the other girls were engaged in some sort of heated game with a beach ball with Ami playing as the objective referee, but their squeals and raucous laughter faded into a quiet din.

It was only after drinking in the sight of her for at least a few minutes before he noticed that she was staring back.

Mamoru flushed.

They were quick glances, but there was no denying that Ami was looking at him, sometimes holding her gaze with a smile that was, as much as Mamoru would like to deny it, aimed towards him. A smile that was a little too suggestive for his liking.

He cleared his throat, looking away from the group of girls, only to feel those eyes, searing into his side. Trouble was starting to brew, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

But despite all of that, Mamoru desperately wanted to look back, to keep staring. He wondered if Ami had noticed, if that's why she was looking back at him, staring back at him. There was no way she'd have notice. After all, he was wearing sunglasses; he could have been staring at anybody!

He kept arguing with himself, kept trying to dismiss this sudden development, this interruption to his relaxation. But the sight of Ami's cleavage in that tight little swimsuit of hers, water droplets splashing onto the skin of her smooth arms, trailing down the inside of her long legs…

Without even realizing it, he had turned his head again, and was looking right at her.

And she was looking right back. She gave him a smile. A wave. Then, she briefly turned to say something to the group of girls (who at this point were starting to play some sort of game with a beach ball), and started walking out of the water.

Mamoru's heart dropped. She was gonna head towards him. His mind raced. What if she asked him to apply sunscreen on her back, let him touch her skin directly? It was at this point, with his thoughts melding with the most juvenile of fantasies that Mamoru realized he was hard.

He gulped again, but as he was just about to cover his lower half with a towel, he realized Ami wasn't headed towards him at all. In fact, she was casually making her way in the opposite direction towards the outdoor showers situated near the public restrooms.

Her trajectory gave Mamoru a perfect view of her perky ass, cheeks shifting with each of her steps, but his gaze was torn away when he noticed she was looking back at him, eyes over her shoulder, lips curled into a grin. An invitation.

He gulped again, wondering if he would dare take her up on it.

* * *

That was five minutes ago.

And now, here he was, with Ami's body pressed up against his, her hand rubbing the ever-hardening bulge downstairs.

Not a word had been exchanged since she pulled him into the stall after he followed her and shoved him against the wall.

And no words were exchanged now as Ami pulled at Mamoru's waistband in one firm swivel of her wrist, letting his engorged prick swing out into broad daylight. The showerhead was a few feet behind Ami, and he could barely hear the loud trickle of its incessant stream above the loud blasting of his pulse.

Things were moving too fast for Mamoru to really get his bearings, to really protest or even say anything, but there was no stopping her. He was transfixed at the way Ami's bit down into her cute little lip, those doe eyes usually buried in the spine of a book looking up at him like the ultimate mynx.

He shut his eyes again, letting out a soft sigh. Ami's hand was as soft as it looked.

She banded around the base of his shaft, applying just enough pressure for the blood in the knot of his loins to pulse heatedly through his meat, his balls starting to clench tighter. Then, she slid her fingers forward, sliding across his veiny meat, coaxing out more throbs of heat, more sighs through his teeth.

Ami kept tugging at him as she brought a hand to his chest, sliding it up to his shoulder. He felt her close her head into his neck, melting at the feeling of her mouth giving soft kisses onto his skin.

It was obvious that this wasn't her first rodeo; the way her hand kept stroking him off in a rhythm that made Mamoru's toes curl was more than proof enough of that.

Mamoru's eyes shot open as a particular pull at his cock made his tip slide against slick material of her swimsuit, and he let out his first groan.

Ami pulled back, blinking innocently as she smiled. If it weren't for the circumstances, the look she gave him now was one she'd give any other day when he'd say hello during a hangout at a family diner, or a trip to the mall.

Mamoru decided to break the silence.

"Wh-Why are you…" was all he managed before Ami's hand shut him up with another long stroke down his length.

Ami gave him a cock of the head, a faux-inquisitive look that emulated the real ones he'd seen her give when she would encounter a logical issue during a conversation, or a problem during her studying.

God, she was so fucking cute.

"I thought a college boy like you would understand…" she said, hand slowing its teasing rhythm. "Is there any better way to relax after the strenuous rigors of finals week?"

For a second he forgot that Ami was on an advanced track, probably doing schoolwork at that prestigious school of hers that was heads and shoulders more difficult than his own general studies.

"W-Well I guess but...it's still ungh ...kind of wrong, isn't it?"

Weak protest, and both of them knew it, especially when Mamoru's eyes were pretty much glued to Ami's tits.

She still played along.

"Why? Because I'm only a few years younger than you?" her hand stopped its stroking, banding again at his base with a tighter squeeze than before. She leaned in close, letting her chest teasingly kiss his through the thin fabric of her bikini. "I didn't think you'd have any reservations about that , when you're flirting with Usagi all the time."

Mamoru flushed.

"Th-That brat? We're just-"

Ami sighed knowingly, dropping the topic as fast as she had brought it up.

"Okay, okay...but even if you weren't flirting with her, you did date Rei before."

Mamoru's turn to sigh, thinking back to the fiery affair that ended

"Okay yes, but that was only for a few days anyway…"

"But you still managed to fuck her, now didn't you?"

Mamoru fumbled, a little stunned, then irked that Rei would even let the secret slip.

"Don't worry," Ami continued. "Rei's lips are still sealed; I found out through my own ways…"

He sighed. His defenses were all dried up, and both of them knew it. Ami kept talking.

"Now…" she resumed to stroke him, tugging at him more slowly now, more torturously, wringing out a sigh. "How about we have some fun, Mamoru- san ?"

He was crumbling now, and he looked away from Ami, away from those tits he wanted to snap free from her swimsuit and suckle on like ripe fruit, knowing full well that he had already let her win the moment he followed her here.

The last pitiful excuses leaked out from his lips like whimpers of a captured prey.

"Wh-What if someone hears us?"

"Don't worry, we're probably the only ones on the beach."

"How c-can you- aungh ...be s-so sure?"

"I'm the one who made the itinerary for today, and I made sure we came down here during the annual festival held a few beaches away. Nobody here...so we can be as loud as we want."

A particularly tight, long stroke made Mamoru bite his lip. Ami capped it off with a slick swirl of her palm against his head, and he hissed. With that, she backed away from him completely, taking a few steps backwards.

Mamoru was expected to look up, and he did, watching Ami as she stepped under the stream of water from the stall's showerhead.

Coincidentally, his swimming trunks fell to the wet floor. His cock was bulging with arousal at this point, and bulged even further at the sight of Ami's body shimmering under all that water, the streams meandering down all of her curves, trickling down exposed skin.

He gulped. He was already taking steps towards her without even thinking, completely naked and vulnerable and compliant to this surprisingly little mynx's whim. She had planned all of this from the very beginning.

"What about the girls?" he asked, eyes eating Ami up without restraint.

She brought her hands up to the straps at her shoulders, and Mamoru watched, transfixed, as she pulled them up, and unhooked her thumbs to let them sag, her swimsuit now held up only by the perky curve of her tits.

"They'll be preoccupied for a while. I introduced them to some new ball game, and you know how competitive they can get."

If Mamoru was being attentive he'd have heard the girls screaming and shouting, confirmation that they would indeed be preoccupied. But of course, he was too preoccupied at the sight of Ami continuing to peel away her swimsuit, slowly, letting the water wash the upper crests of her cleavage, over the pale skin that started to show itself, slowly, slowly.

She stood a few inches behind the stream of the shower, her face obscured in a blurring veil. The water had an opposite effect on her body as it washed over every inch of her tight curves, spraying out like daytime stars when she finally let her breasts pop out into plain view. Mamoru's breathing grew deeper at the sight of them, slick with moistsure, perfect, perky, and pink nipples just within reach.

Just as the water kept rolling down Ami's body, so did the fabric of her swimsuit. Inch by inch, she took it down, following the current of the shower until it all accumulated into a wet crumple between her thighs. She shimmied her legs, letting it plop to the floor of the shower stall, leaving her naked aside from the blue shimmer of her stud earrings.

A moment passed where she brought her hands to her body, water cascading over her fingers, running down every exposed nook and cranny, rivuleting into the crevasse between her thighs. Her skin looked flawless, shimmering in the sheet of fresh water as if a mirage threatening to fade away if Mamoru didn't reach out, and take her.

He looked up at her face, still obscured by the water. He didn't want to take any chances.

He stepped forward with force, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders, pushing her into the wall behind her as he crashed into the shower's stream. Ami let out a squeak at the sudden assertiveness. The water kept flowing, streaming down Mamoru's back as he looked down at the girl in front of him, his eyes frantic, his cock reaching out and kissing the fit firmness of her stomach.

He was almost panting in excitement, blinking away water from his eyes. Ami was breathing in the same tempo, and he could feel how hot her skin was under his hands. He brought one of them up her neck, swiping his thumb against her throat. She sighed into it, leaning her cheek into his palm as he brought it up to her face.

"Why me?" he asked in a low voice, once again feeling Ami's fingers starting to work his tool. He didn't look away this time.

"That's a simple one, Mamoru-san, three very simple answers." she said, bringing her free hand to start drawing curlicues onto his pecs. "First, you're the only man we're in constant contact with. Second, you've had previous experience with one of my friends. And third," Ami looked up at him, giving a firm squeeze of his prick with a fiendish smile. "...you're somewhat attractive."

A growl rumbled through Mamoru's throat, and he slapped away the hand on his cock, sliding the hand at her shoulder down her naked side, planting it firmly on her ass. She gave an excited whimper, and Mamoru closed the distance between them almost completely, shoving his prick against her skin, letting it throb and wetly pulse against her like a pistol at the base of one's spine.

They were both breathing hard now, looking up at each other with a tension that was almost tangible, bristling with horniness and breaths crackling between their lips like gunpowder.

"Is that so?" Mamoru said, gritting his teeth.

"I'm not one for compliments."

"Yeah? And what if I didn't play your game. You took weeks to plan out this little trap of yours...what if I only had eyes for Usagi, and I didn't follow you here into your little web?"

"There's no way you wouldn't have." Ami eyes widened slightly when Mamoru's hips drew back a little before intently pushing against her folds, but she kept her cool, her hand returning to guide it from its base. "It'd be illogical."

"That's what you're all about now, isn't it?"

Ami bit her lip, eyelids fluttering as his cock started sliding against her clit. Mamoru knew she wanted it as much as he did. Only a few inches south and he'd do it, give this mynxish little bookworm exactly what she had planned for.

They shared one last look as she brushed her cheek against his palm. Mamoru half-expected a purr.

Then, with her eyes firmly locked onto Mamoru's, she turned her head an inch, opened those glistening lips, and let his fingers into her mouth. She started to suck.

No sooner did her moist little tongue slip between his thumb and finger did Mamoru find the sweet spot between her legs, and shoved himself forward. Ami's lips fell open for but a moment, her eyes lolling about in a loss as Mamoru stuffed her. Her hands latched onto his broad shoulders as he pulled back and snapped into her again, rocking her entire body, making the hot coil of her heat squeeze tighter.

Mamoru could barely keep himself together. Ami was as tight as she looked, and with every subsequent cycle into her, it felt as if she was growing tighter, growing hotter by the second.

Only a minute into it and Mamoru ripped his hand out of her mouth, spit following his fingers as he brought it down, groping and copping Ami's soft curves along the way. He breathed hotly through his mouth as he slid his hand down her thigh, lifting it by the nook behind her knee. Then, with a grunt, resumed his harsh pace, hips slapping into hers with a force that echoed into the wooden wall at her back.

Their bodies, wet, naked, hot, pressed flush together now, sliding in a desperate and slippery hold as the sex grew faster, more intense.

Ami's arms wrapped tight around Mamoru, her lips moaning loud with every move. She looked deep into his lustful, hungry gaze, her eyes twinkling in an innocent gleam. He remembered for a brief moment that this was Ami Mizuno, that shy, introverted, genius girl who had helped him on college coursework.

But he remembered briefly, because her lips glistened in just the right light, and within moments he was ravishing them, kissing them with a fervor that left him breathless.

Ami returned in kind, her hands frantically scratching into Mamoru's scalp, lips suckling on his like fruit. The pace grew more fevered as their tongues slid hotly against each other, their mouths sucking and clasping in a desperate exchange of hot moans and spit.

Mamoru shifted his weight, aiming to get the perfect angle in his relentless thrusts. He loved shoving his tongue into her small mouth like this, sucking in every breath that hitched in her throat, wetly coiling between her cheeks, her pearly teeth.

As they continued, their hands were all over, appreciating every muscle, ever plump curve of their respective bodies. A flurry of limbs seizing palmfuls of wet skin. Mamoru loved the way Ami mewled into his throat when his hands seized her perky breasts, and she loved the way he would grunt into hers when her nails would scratch at the defined muscle of his back.

Though the shower of water that cascaded on his skin was cool, heat was the only thing Mamoru could feel, Ami's pussy siphoning him into her like the perfect sheath. She could cum first, melting into him as her lips tore away, yelping as her skinny frame melted into his in the throes of pure bliss.

She shuddered in his grip, and Mamoru slowed his thrusts, lending grunts of his own at the sheer pressure of her. She kept mewling in the crook of his neck, and Mamoru buried his nose in the dark blue of her hair, breathing in deep.

The lull didn't last long, and soon Ami was thrusting her own hips into Mamoru, desperate for more, intentionally clenching and coaxing out more of Mamoru's grunts into her hair. With renewed vigor, Mamoru went faster, hearing their wet skin slap together in a rhythm closer to how they came together before. But apparently, it still wasn't enough.

"You can fuck me harder, you know," Ami said, her first words in many minutes, voice more subdued between her labored breaths. "Just because I'm n- nngh ...I'm not Rei or Makoto doesn't mean I break easy."

"I don't think that."

"Then try it."

"Try what?"

Ami smiled then, leaning back against the wall to give Mamoru some space and a full view of her wet tits, her skin glimmering as bright as the azure of her studded earrings. Then, she slipped her arms off his neck, and raised them behind her, reaching up to grip onto the top edge of the wall.

"Try breaking me."

This time, Mamoru fully obliged. A few minutes later, and Ami was yelping, her entire body rippling fleshy echoes of his efforts, breasts swaying and splashing out water with every hard buck.

Mamoru had taken both of her legs into his arms, holding Ami's relatively-small body up like a wheelbarrow, his forearms suspending her thighs. It gave him unrestricted freedom to fuck her like the cocksleeve she begged to become, his hips wildly swinging back and forth into her with a force that made every wall of the little shower quake.

She had cum at least three times at this point, but neither of them were counting as Mamoru kept rutting her, fucking her with every strength in his being. He threw his weight into every single drive, panting as sweat streamed down with the water on his back, drinking in the sight of Ami's nakedness as droplets of sweat raced down the paleness of her skin.

The wall behind her thudded incessantly, accentuating each of Mamoru's cycling. He was losing himself in her body, uncaring of any other sensation other than the one of her cunt gripping his fat cock, sucking him inside without relent.

" Aungh…! Th-This is incredible, isn't it, Mamoru? Mmmm..~ " Ami said, her words inundated by her constant squeals, her long moans, her laboring breaths. " Fucking like beasts, letting augh our bodies do all the thinking ummf ... for us. Bucking into each other and losing ourselves tomindless pleasure…"

Mamoru agreed, but he didn't have any energy to expend with talking.

So he answered her by doubling his efforts, making her squeal as the banging of the wood behind her grew faster, her head slamming back as the grip on her thighs grew tighter. He was fucking her without any restraint or thought, his mind melting at the sheer bliss of it all. Ami came again, and Mamoru didn't relent. His head fell back at the sensation of her cunt rippling, gripping him as her whole body felt the brunt of orgasm. His face fell directly into the spout of water from the showerhead, and a contrast of cool relief to the asphyxiating heat of Ami's core making him see stars.

By the end, it was just a race to the finish, a jackhammer of his hips with bruising force into Ami's needy folds. She would cum again before finally, Mamoru couldn't handle it anymore.

With his grip firmer than ever, he came, his balls clenching as steaming globs of his spunk jettisoned from his cock like fireworks. He groaned and yelped, cycling his hips in stuttering jolts as Ami coaxed out every last drop. His toes curled as the orgasm continued, hot rope after hot rope of nut cramming into her cunt like fresh cream, churning inside her womb as his prick swelled almost blue.

Ami was right. This was incredible. His mind was void of anything other than filling this bookworm beauty with his load, feeling her nubile body constricting and squeezing everything from the tip of his cockhead in a way that made his heart jump into his throat.

By the time it started to ebb away, Mamoru could feel stickiness spurt out from Ami's folds, coating his balls and dripping to the floor. When it was all over, he opened his eyes, first seeing Ami's chest rising and falling in tandem with her desperate breaths, then seeing her face, flushed and eyes shut tight. With a grunt he pulled himself out of her, watching as dollops of his load began to dribble out her.

The intensity of their little affair seemed to have reached its zenith, and Mamoru let Ami down to the ground, gently, watching as she slipped her hands off the top of the shower stall, and crumpled to the floor in exhaustion, panting. He was in no better shape, and found solace by leaning against the nearest wall with the showerhead aimed toward his back.

For a few minutes, they breathed. Separated from each other's bodies, muscles given a chance to relax, the only thing heard other than the trickle of the shower was their panting.

Ami was the first to recover, and, with some struggle, found the strength to stand. Mamoru turned to watch as she waddled over to the showerhead, turning it towards her.

All at once he was transfixed as Ami let the showerhead wash her face, let the water cascade all over her naked and sweaty skin. Her hands smoothed over her curves in ways that made Mamoru's libido recover faster than ever before, and the sun cast a glint that made Ami look the way she felt when he was inside her: a goddess.

The moment passed, and she stepped away from the shower, backwards. Mamoru's eyes followed, mouth feeling a little dry at the sight of her wet body, every subtle curve that he had just ravished accentuated with a new shine, shuddering slightly with every one of her steps. He looked up at her face.

Ami knew he had been watching, and with a sly smile, gave a keen look towards Mamoru's crotch. He was hard again.

Within moments he was upon her once more, face between his hands, tongue between her lips. They made out with a renewed passion, hands on skin, their slow steps leading them to a wall opposite from the one they had just fucked on. Mirthful giggles and encouraging groans accompanied the sounds of their feet smacking wetly against the smooth pavement.

Mamoru broke from her lips first after he felt her back kiss another wall. Ami had started tugging on his prick again, and he returned the favor by gently curling two of his fingers between her legs, making her sigh as he scooped bits of cum back inside of her cunt. The sensation caused a semblance of logic and worry to spark inside Mamoru's head.

"Is it okay that I-"

"You'd think I would plan to have sexual intercourse with you for weeks and not be on the pill?" Ami interrupted, giving him a raise of her brow. "I thought you'd know me better by now."

Mamoru chuckled, smiling as he smoothed a hand up the smooth skin of her arm.

"Right. You're dictated by logic."

Ami smiled, biting her lip as the hand at her arm moved up to her neck.

"Exactly."

Her voice was almost down to a whisper now, and there was that unmistakable swirl of dark want in her eyes as Mamoru's fingers tilted her face up by the chin.

"So what does that logic dictate for us now?"

"I'm glad you asked."

With that, Ami took her hand off his cock, and gave him a gentle push backwards. He complied, taking his fingers out of her, keeping his eyes on her next step.

Then, with a dainty twirl, Ami turned around and faced the wall. In the same motion, she looked over her shoulder, and stuck out her perky ass, giving it a little wiggle for emphasis.

The sight made Mamoru gulp for the umpteenth time that day, a fire reigniting in his loins.

"Because you see," Ami continued, one of her hands already finding a grip above her head on the wood of the stall, and another grabbing at one of her plump asscheeks. "We've only been gone for less than half an hour. There's at least an hour left in those girls before lunch."

Sure enough, Mamoru could hear them fiercely competing with that ball game Ami had introduced, squealing and giggling as if everything that had happened here between him and the bluenette bookworm hadn't even happened at all.

His eyes meandered up and down what was offered to him, from the slick skin of her back, to the glorious firm roundness of her rump, to her long legs, spread and ready. And then, the hand at her asscheek pulled slightly, parting her perky cheeks like a fleshy sort of curtain, giving Mamoru a full view of her moist and pink cunt. It was leaking out his previous load, pulsing and ready for him to plow and fill it up with another.

"Can't deny your logic there."

"Trust me," Ami said as Mamoru slid his hands over her asscheeks, and, with one smooth thrust, stuffed himself inside her completely. "People rarely do."

* * *

It was in the middle of lunchtime when Mamoru finally found it in himself to hobble on over to the beach, where all the girls were chatting lively and munching on packed food.

He felt sore and exhausted, and apparently, it showed.

Usagi was the first one to point it out, as she sauntered over with a popsicle in her mouth, and, to Mamoru's surprise, Ami in tow.

Despite the rough sex they'd shared only minutes earlier, she looked...perfectly fine. Not one hair was out of place, no visible marks on her skin, no sign at all in that serene face of hers that she'd just gotten her brains fucked out.

"Where have you been, you big, dumb idiot! Some bodyguard you are."

"Hey, I never agreed to come along as some bodyguard anyway," Mamoru said, already getting irked at how quick Usagi was to get under his skin. "Besides, with that hair of yours, I'm sure you've got yourself some nice tools for self defense."

"Why you-"

"Now, now, I'm sure Mamoru-san was probably enjoying time by himself after his rigorous college exams." Ami said, interjecting in that ever-pleasant voice of hers. Mamoru looked at her, at that gentle smile, that modest and unsullied swimsuit. Flashes of her ass jiggling into his hard thrusts, that tongue lolling out as he came inside her a few minutes ago flew through his mind's eye, and he flushed. She looked at him knowingly, a popsicle at her lips. "Isn't that right, Mamoru-san?"

"Y-Yeah, exactly. I just uh, needed some time alone."

Ami kept giving her those eyes behind Usagi's back, innocently sucking on her popsicle as Usagi kept laying into him.

"Yeah well it took forever. And why do you look so tired?"

"Now that she mentions it," Ami said, tilting her head in a very coy and inquisitive way. "Why do you look so disheveled, Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru cursed her, wishing he could stick his cock into those lips of hers like he did earlier on after he came all over her back.

"I-I went up over around the bend for uh...for a swim. Yeah, I went swimming for a bit but I must have lost track of time and overexerted myself, haha…" Mamoru said, feeling himself getting hot.

But of course, Usagi was too much of an airhead not to buy it.

"Of course someone like you would get tired over something like that."

Ami giggled.

"That's unfortunate, but it does look like you're more relaxed." her eyes appraised him from head to toe, lingering for the subtlest moment on the area between his legs. "Maybe next time you'll be keen not to 'overexert' yourself after this lone adventure of yours?"

Usagi had already tuned out at this point, and was reading a joke on her popsicle stick.

Mamoru grinned.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll push my luck, see if it takes me even further."

"That sounds dangerous to do alone."

"Maybe you'd accompany me that next time? You're good at swimming, aren't you?"

"I'll consider it. But there's always pools back in the city…"

Usagi had already run back to the others at this point. And Mamoru's mind was already trying to figure out how to meet up with Ami when they got home.

It was a lousy excuse of a lazy beach day, but sharing one last look with Ami, Mamoru wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
